Where do dreams end and reality begin?
by Gaara of Sunagakure
Summary: My first FLCL fic! Canti falls in love, Takkun goes Vegan, Haruko gets a cat, and Mr. Naota eat bad sashimi... what's not to love?


**Where do dreams end a reality begin? (Video games, I suppose)**

Chapter One: Male seahorses give birth

Unlike his brother, Naota is not a star athlete, a colossal academic, or a particularly attractive kid. He is a boy in town living amidst utter chaos, which goes unnoticed by its population. However, Naota's life became far more active than he imagined when Haruko, an alien with a mean bass guitar, drops into his life. Haruko is an impish defender sent forth to stop alien robots from destroying the earth.

Where do alien robots come from?

Well, from Naota's forehead for starters.

It was a crisp December day in Mabase when Takkun decided to go shopping with his favorite robot.

Why was he shopping?

Well, it was Haruko's birthday…or maybe it was just a trick to get free stuff.

Takkun and Canti were shopping for a present and what was a better gift than a new ukulele since Haruko had broken her first one hitting a random creature that popped out of the ground. Canti carried Takkun on his shoulder as they entered the Super Wal-Mart.

What…did you not know that Super Wal-Mart carried ukuleles? Haven't you ever gone to the very back of the store behind the deodorant? Do you wear deodorant?

"Alright Canti here's the deal, I'm going to grab the ukulele; I want you to stay here and make sure you don't draw any attention to yourself."

Canti nodded his (head?)…television in agreement and Takkun walked away. Canti observed the area around him when his eyes fell upon a stunningly voluptuous piece of artwork. A brilliant red suite covered her petite frame. Right in this moment, Canti feel in love. In a trance, Canti cautiously approached the counter to get a better view of the love of his life

Takkun finally found the ukuleles and smiled in glee. It's been twenty minutes since he split up with Canti and he felt a pulse of victory when he found the wooden instruments. Since all the ukuleles looked a like, picking one didn't take too long.

Hmm, Takkun is not that interesting is he? I didn't think so…but don't you want to know how our favorite robot is doing with his Aphrodite?

Canti's hand slowly reached out if only for his hand to lightly brush her. He was about to make contact, when all of a sudden…darn sales representatives!

"Can I help you sir?"

Canti shook his television and pointed to the lovely lady in front of him.

"Oh yes, she is our newest model. This girl can do it all; with her razor sharp blades, she can cut through the toughest vegetables and even freezer burned hot dogs."

Canti nodded and looked back at the blender…it was simply breathtaking.

Meanwhile, Takkun was lost…yeah I said it "lost." How? Well, the Super Wal-Mart has everything…it's kinda like Super Target, except bigger. Super Wal-Marts in Japan have their own information booths with maps just in case you get lost. Unfortunately, for our Fooly Cooly protagonist, he was nowhere near any of the information booths…because one needs a map to find them. Takkun walked aimlessly with his ukulele in hand until he stumbled upon an old man with a long white beard and red attire. Takkun's eyes lit up as he dashed towards the Santa look-a-like. To Takkun's surprise, his "Santa" was really a man who was growing a beard out so the authorities wouldn't know he was there illegally. Takkun went to walk away when a loud thump got his attention. He looked around to see a can of tuna at his feet. Takkun turned to the man…he must have thrown it at him! Takkun tapped the man's shoulder and before he could say anything, another thump surprised him. The man's eyes grew to an abnormal size.

"Did that can of cat-food just come out of your head?" the man asked as he pulled at his beard.

It's not cat-food, it's tuna.

Takkun looked into the reflection of the mirrors in the next aisle to see a can of tuna hanging mostly out of his forehead. He quickly removed the can and ran away.

Why is it that every time poor Takkun gets a break, random things pop out of his head?

Canti nonchalantly grabbed the blender and stuffed his darling under his apron. No one was around to see, so he tried to make a discrete exit. Regrettable, Canti accidentally ran into a salesperson and the blender slipped out from under his apron. The man questioned what Canti was doing, but before he knew it, Canti was gone. The sales clerk ran to his manager and reported the robbery. His report was, how would you say, FAR from the truth. He told his manager that a giant robot had stolen many appliances and assaulted him before making a destructive exit.

Takkun finally found his way to the checkout line. A trail of tuna cans marked his path…it was a Hansel and Gretel moment. You see, he'd been pouring out tuna cans his whole trip and never noticed them because he was so worried about finding a ukulele, which he was now holding to his head to keep incoming tuna cans at bay. After purchasing the ukulele and avoiding everyone's curious stares, Takkun made his way to the place he'd left Canti. There were police officers everywhere evaluating the scene of the crime. Takkun couldn't see Canti anywhere, so he assumed that he went home to escape the unneeded attention like Takkun had asked.

Miss Haruhara looked Takkun's father straight in the eye as she tapped the side of her head. The intenseness of the game was causing Mr. Naota to begin the sweat. Haruko played some music from her acclaimed "How to Make Every Day a Dramatic Day" CD, causing Mr. Naota to cave.

"Dare!" he screamed, as Haruko jumped in joy. She loves when people pick dare.

"I dare you to eat this sashimi!" Haruko pulled a large bowl of sashimi, from only God knows where, and placed in on the table between them.

"That's not so bad. You had me worried when you said that you were thinking of a dare that would have me going all day."

"Yeah, but I made this sashimi…"

"Well that's great, I love your cooking."

"But don't you see the problem here? I haven't cooked in months, let alone prepared sashimi."

Mr. Naota made a disgusted face towards the bowl. Haruko let a sly grin crawl across her face as she pushed a pair of chopsticks towards him. Mr. Naota gulped and sighed, then grabbed the bowl from the table.

Canti removed the blender from under his apron and placed her on the floor in front of him. After running from the Super Wal-Mart, he decided to his away in an old water tower. Canti studied his love further as he lowered himself to the floor, and embraced her.

Mr. Naota put the chopsticks down victoriously; his bowl was finally empty. It was finally his turn and he could not wait to get his revenge, but he'd have to wait because he had just eaten month old raw fish and wasabi so he had to go…and I do mean _GO_. Mr. Naota quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom. Too bad for him the grandpa was in the shower. Haruko laughed hysterically as he scampered around.


End file.
